Una oportunidad de ser feliz
by Tsuki Libelle
Summary: Ya tiempo había pasado tiempo después de su partida... ¿Cómo era posible que aun, al pasar de los años, la siguiera recordando?... La siguiera amando...


**Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Makoto Shinkai ;3 ~ Pero el trama si es mio *-*!  
Les pido paciencia ya que es mi primera historia & etto... quiero ver que tal me va n__nU!, Saludos; **

* * *

_**Un Invierno por finalizar**_

Son principios de mes, los días se me han vuelto más pesados de lo normal, sabia que necesitaba unas vacaciones pero por el trabajo se me es casi imposible.  
No perdía la esperaza, sabia que a finales de primavera tendría un espacio libre, si, un espacio libre, era esa mi oportunidad.

Hace dos semanas hable con ella, tenia ya varios años sin contactarla, y por medio de un milagro, hay estaba, conmigo, hablando, riendo_…  
por el teléfono…  
_

_• Flash Back •_

Se escuchaba muy feliz y extasiada, hasta se me era imposible reconocerme a mi mismo, ya que a mitad de conversación pude visualizar mi cara en  
la pantalla de la PC, mi sonrisa era de enorme y mis ojos tenían un brillo por las lágrimas que poco a poco intentaban escaparse de mí.

Todo era felicidad en ese pequeño momento, mi mundo había dado un giro completo, lo sentía, era ese sentimiento de emoción que quiere salirse de tu pecho  
y hace que tu corazón palpite tres veces más de lo normal, era genial, estupendo, perfecto. Era como si la distancia y el pasar de los años nunca hubieran estado  
ahí presentes entre nosotros, como si nuestros corazones nunca hubieran perdido el hilo del destino que nos mantenía juntos a pesar de los obstáculos que se presentaron.

Al pasar de los minutos hablando, notaba que su voz se tornaba un poco difícil, en ciertos momentos empezaba a tartamudear y hacia pausas constantes de silencio,  
yo mismo notaba el como mis ojos estaban perdiendo su brillo y el como mi sonrisa iba decayendo, tenia un mal presentimiento, ahora ese sentimiento de felicidad y  
emoción se tornaron a un sentido totalmente opuesto, ahora sentía el como mi corazón palpitaba lentamente como si estuviera perdiendo vida...

-Takaki, la verdad es que, tengo algo muy importante que decirte… No se como decirlo –_hizo otra pausa, pude notar el nerviosismo de su voz_- Takaki… estoy comprometida.

Al escuchar esas palabras mis mejillas estaban llenas de lágrimas silenciosas y mi corazón había parado totalmente, una gran presión en mi pecho me impedía el hablar,  
en ese instante, yo había muerto.

- ¡Vaya!, es una, estupenda noticia Akari… Felicidades

- Takaki… yo quiero pedirte un gran favor, talvez uno de los mas importantes en mi vida…

- Y… ¿Qué es?

- Yo… quiero que asistas a mi boda… seria muy especial para mi el poder tenerte ahí ese día… ¿Podras?

Después de eso no se que fue lo que paso, no recuerdo siquiera lo que le dije, mi mente se había puesto en blanco y mis respuestas al teléfono eran automáticas,  
no fue hasta que ella me dijo:

- No sabes lo feliz que me has hecho, ¡te lo agradezco tanto!, espero verte en 3 meses, cuídate mucho, fue un gusto hablar contigo, y… ¡gracias!

Yo había aceptado el ir, yo había dicho que si al mayor sufrimiento que tendría en mi vida… el perder a la única persona que e amado con todo mi ser.

_• Flash Back end •  
_

Recuerdo que después de escuchar la noticia no podía creerlo, pensaba que fue un sueño, una pesadilla, de la cual aun no podía despertar. Casi logran despedirme del trabajo,  
pero el jefe tuvo comprensión y decidió darme unas vacaciones, le prometí volver a hacer bien mi trabajo con una condición, el que las vacaciones me las diera a finales de abril…

A pesar de que, sabía que el ir me destruiría por siempre, un rayo de esperaza brillaba en mí... yo debía rescatarla, yo debía ir a detener su error, darle a entender que yo,  
solo yo puedo llegar a quererla como a nadie en el mundo. Ese era mi objetivo, recuperar a mi amada…

Como lo había prometido, trabajaba día y noche como loco, a veces ni siquiera tenia tiempo de preparar algo de comer, por lo cual al enterarse de eso, mi amiga Kanae me preparaba bentos.

Kanae era una gran persona y amiga, al mudarme y cambiar de secundaria ella fue a la primera persona amable que conocí, desde entonces hemos sido buenos amigos.  
Tenemos trabajos diferentes pero algunos fines de semana logramos vernos, al notarme un poco desnutrido decidió prepararme la comida y llevármela al trabajo.  
Mucha gente ha dicho que nosotros haríamos una gran pareja, pero ellos no saben el amor que le tengo a Akari, ni siquiera Kanae, para ella, Akari se a tornado solo como "Alguien especial".

Varias de las veces que nos encontrábamos para salir insistía en el saber el como y donde había conocido a Akari, por alguna razón el hablar de eso con ella me hacia sentir incomodo,  
así que siempre evadía la conversación. Ella era una gran amiga, sabia que antes de partir tendría que decirle mis planes, pero cada vez que intentaba hacerlo me acobardaba,  
y siempre terminaba por no decírselo.

Después de todo, ese sentimiento era mió, y el sufrimiento también, de nada servia el pasarle esa miseria a Kanae, de nada…

Faltaba poco para acabarse el mes, ya seria uno menos, un mes menos para verla, sentía como el tiempo pasaba día con día, eran sentimientos de tristeza y emoción  
revueltos en mí, necesitaba preparar todo para ese día , necesitaba estar listo, Akari volvería conmigo, de una u otra forma la convencería de regresar, era nuestro destino estar unidos.

* * *

**Bueno!, espero haya sido de su agrado ^w^ ~  
**


End file.
